Episode 5 : Long Winding Road
by Silvertongue.Weavers
Summary: Making connections with a new face, chit-chat on history.


Chapter 5: Long Winding Road

Nashville Tennessee 10:00 p.m.

The classic mopar rolled in to the parking lot of Clean Sweeps Motel, another one of those cheap and shady deals. Kris' put the coronet in park, shut it off, and turned around to look at the sleeping, bleeding girl in the back. "Whatever you did back in Louisiana must've drained ya."

She went and got their room key, room 22, and drove the coronet and parked in front that way easy access to the car and she can keep an eye on her dark green metal baby. Kris got out and propped the front seats forwards, she dragged the young girl out and laid her against the car. She smacked her couple of the times trying to get her awake, "Hey…Tevvy wake up. You've been out since New Orleans. And let's face it girl you're heavy and I don't want to carry your ass in to the room."

"I'm not fat…" Tevvy rolled her head upwards to look up at Kris who was staring back down out at her, one eye brow up and arms crossed. "I'm not fat…and where the hell are we? What happened? Why does my shoulder hurt? I remember some stuff but…it's a little fuzzy"

"Can you walk?"

"I'm sure I can but I'd prefer to be carried," Tevvy out stretched her arms like she was a child and noticed the cuffs on her wrists, "What the fuck man?"

"Precaution, after that little Whacky Tevvy Psychic show back in Louisiana I found it more reassuring that you were cuffed when in my back seat, now get up and let's get inside." Kris reached down and yanked the teenager up by her left arm, her good arm and pushed her inside the room.

"Ya know these damn things hurt right?" She shook the handcuffs in front Kris' face, "how can I wipe my own ass with these things anyways? And to let you know I need to go…so get'em off." She sat down on the bed and held them up as sign for Kris to take them off.

Kris locked the door behind them and looked over at Tevvy, "Listen you have something going on, that much is obvious, but what's stopping you from doing the same to me that you did to the demon? Shit your shoulder has bled through again." She went over and inspected the young girl's wounds.

"No offense but I'm sure the cuffs won't stop me." Tevvy hung her head, "sorry you had to see that…I lost control of myself."

Kris undid the cuffs, "you're right about that…and don't worry I'd lose control to if someone shot me." She lifted up the bandages and eyed Tevvy's wound, "you just broke open the scab, its gonna drain some, luckily it went right through. It'll heal though it's a clean wound nothing major was hit." She undid the cuffs and put them her jacket pocket.

"Um…thanks? And why'd you shoot me?" She rubbed her wrists looking up at Kris.

"Wasn't myself and I'm sorry for that. Go take a shower, get cleaned up, I'll go out and get the bags." Kris didn't even look over at Tevvy and walked out to get the bags out of the car.

"Um…" Tevvy sighed, "Whatever…such a sincere apology." She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot, before she turned and look at herself in the mirror. "What are you doing Tevvy…you should be running." She took off her clothes and hopped in letting the water wash away her fears and sins.

Kris sat on the hood of the coronet and took out her blackberry, she scrolled down to Bobby's name and clicked the green button to dial.

"Hey Bobby its Kris."

"How's everything going? Anymore incidents?" The only reason Kris knew Bobby was because of her grandparents. They were long time hunters and friends, her grandparents helped Bobby and John when they were in Missouri on cases. Always letting them stay at the farm when they needed a place and even helped put down a ring of vampires on a case one time. After Kris' grandparents died she always stayed in touch with Bobby, visiting every once in a while. He always had some info on supernatural cases and was always willing to help. Plus he was like the Uncle she never had and always wanted, even if he was in South Dakota most of the time he was willing to help no matter the distance.

"She finally woke up, we're in Nashville now resting, took the cuffs off her also. I don't think she'll try anything she's pretty worn out, drained, took a few slaps to wake her up when I got her unloaded outta my back seat." Kris ran her fingers threw her hair and sighed.

"She already seems like a handful, how old is she Kris?"

"16 or 17, right around there, she's pretty young to be running around by herself. Those powers Bobby…they're amazing. She destroyed a demon just by looking at them, disintegrated right before eyes." She got up from the car and headed for the trunk.

"Just be careful kid don't need that happening to you, I'd hate to leave this world and meet your grandfather in the next, he'd have my hide for letting anything happen to you. Call me when you get close and try finding out more about her. Stay safe Kris seeya soon."

"Will do Bobby, seeya later." She hung up the phone, dropped it in to her jacket pocket, she unlocked the trunk and got their bags out. She headed back in to the room and heard Tevvy still taking a shower so she flopped on to a bed. She stared at ceiling for a bit until she drifted off to sleep.

Tevvy finally got out the shower, she had sat in there until the water started to run cold. She peeked out the bathroom door to see if her bag was near and noticed that Kris had passed out on the bed. She saw that her traveling companion, at the moment anyways, had left the bag next to the door. She smiled, picked it up and took back in to the bathroom.

She dug threw her bag and found some holey skinny jeans and her red v neck shirt with the white roses on it. "I need to do some laundry…" She took out her multi colored checkered zip hoodie, her mismatched socks and her lace up black ankle boots. When she got herself dressed, she stepped out and looked around the motel room, Kris was out like a light and Tevvy was hungry.

"Okay…so…screw it…"She dug back in to her duffel to see if she could find any money. Of course she came up empty handed, she looked around the room once again to see if she could spot Kris' purse or wallet or..._whatever she carries…_ she thought. She let out a huff when she noticed nothing so she snuck over to Kris who was lying on her side.

"Ah…a wallet!" She whispered to herself, "Now to gently remove said wallet…" She started to reach for it when Kris turned over with her gun pointed at the tip of her nose. Tevvy got wide eyed and swallowed loudly, "…heh…hi."

"What do you think you're doing?" Kris sat up and looked her.

"I'm hungry…I have no money so I figure I'd borrow some from you." Tevvy smiled wide.

"Listen kid next time ask instead of taking. I know you're probably used to taking and stealing when you like but you don't get away with it with me and probably most other hunters. One eye open all the time…remember that." She uncocked her gun and lay next to her on the bed, then reached in to her jackets inside pocket and brought out 10 dollars.

Tevvy took the money slowly, "what's this? Cab fair?"

"No…food money. Now take it and go get us some burgers, your skateboard is in the back of my car." Kris took off her jacket and laid it on the edge of her bed.

"Oh…Really?" Tevvy had a surprised look on her face. Kris actually trusted her to go out and get food and with money!

"Yes really." Kris was feeling more tired by the second.

"Okay! What are you going to do?" She lifted up her left brow.

"Sleep…take the room key off the desk don't be too long and be careful." She rolled over back on to the bed and fell back asleep.

Tevvy was amazed by the trust Kris all of a sudden had in her, someone actually trusted her, wasn't out to use her or abuse her. Was actually trusting her, helping her out, she couldn't believe it. "Okay then, I'll be back soon!" She grabbed the keycard and headed out the door, made a quick stop by the car to grab her skateboard and she was off to grab some grub from some 24 hour restaurant.

Kris fell asleep as soon as Tevvy left out the door, but she had a hard time maintaining that peaceful slumber as soon as she closed her eyes. She was back in the room, a pair of green eyes staring at her, that empty feeling returned, hollowness, despair, the feelings knowing you can't escape, she reached out to try to push Tevvy back but it wasn't working. It was someone else was controlling her, not inside her but controlling her body like it was puppet. They made her pull the trigger and she watched in slow motion as it hit the young girls shoulder. The scream Tevvy let out in Kris' nightmare jerked her awake, she sat up quickly, sweat pouring down her face, she leaned in to her hands and tried to calm her breathing.

"It wasn't possession…someone actually used a curse on me…it wasn't possession." She hugged her knees and looked straight ahead, "If it were possession I'd be dead." She shook the nightmare from her head and sat the edge of the bed for a moment before grabbing her bag and heading in to the bathroom.

Once she was done she slipped on her Mizzou sweat pants and t-shirt and walked out to find Tevvy back and snacking on her meal. "So what'd you get us?" Kris peeked inside the bag and Tevvy just jerked it away. Kris was taken back for a moment and just went on, "What kinda crap did you spend my money on?"

"It's a surprise!" Tevvy said with a mouthful.

"Uh-huh…gimme the bag." Kris jerked it out of Tevvy's paws and looked inside, "tacobell? This is the biggest bag of taco bell I've ever seen…all this for 10 bucks?" She reached inside and took out a gordita, unwrapped it and started eating.

"Isn't it amazing? !Plus they're the only place open besides bars at this time of night so eat up!" Tevvy just smiled with a mouthful of food and started in on another taco.

"When is the last time you ate anything?" Kris stopped mid gordita and watched Tevvy chow down on the taco. "It's like watching a train wreck…I can't look away."

"Um…" She kept chewing and thinking, "I think 3 days ago…haven't had money too." She swallowed and started in again.

"Well slow down before you choke on that taco…eesh." Kris continued in on her gordita.

Tevvy shook her head, "So…"she swallowed her bite of food, "Where ya from? How old are ya? Where we going? What's your full name? What do you do? Where'd you get the car? Got any family?" She smiled and took a bite of her taco, "Sooooooo?"

Kris blinked at her with a dumb founded look took a sip of her pepsi , "My full name is Kristen Cross."

"Go on go on." Tevvy started gulping down her soda.

"I swear your gonna get sick…I'm 25. I have no family and I travel the country doing stuff." She finished her gordita, balled up the trash and dumped it in to the trash can.

Tevvy handed her another, "What kinda stuff?"

"No thanks," Kris turned away the second gordita, "I do stuff that's all you need to know."

"Just tell me please…" Tevvy gathered up her wrappers and looked over at Kris again. She noticed she seemed in deep thought.

"I'll tell you something about me if you tell me something about those little powers of yours." Kris met Tevvy's eyes.

Tevvy sat there staring at Kris for a few seconds then looked away quickly at the crappy art on the wall. "I tell you something, you tell me something…you promise to answer my questions then?"

"I keep my word."

Tevvy looked back at Kris, for some reason she trusted her, she was being sincere when she said every word. "Okay me first, I was born with these powers, I don't know why and how. Are you a hunter?"

Kris looked over at Tevvy, "Yes…I'm a hunter and I don't think you mean the animal kind. How old are you?"

"16 and to avoid any other question I've been on my own since I can actually remember, sure I've been in foster homes and what not. They never stuck though, things always went south because of my unique abilities." Tevvy sighed a little bit, "Do you have family?"

"No and yes, my parents were killed when I was 8 years old, they were hunters. I have a younger sister she's 20 now, when my parents were killed my grandparents Jodi and Leah, my father's parents, took me in. They were the hunters, my father was originally the hunter and my mother joined him, my grandparents on my mom's side took my sister, she was 3. Since I knew my parents were hunters Jodi and Leah thought it was best they trained me up since I already had knowledge of hunters existing. Amber was too young to remember and played it off like they didn't want her. It's kept her safe so far and that's how it will be. She knows nothing of me and I'd like to keep that way."

Kris was being serious when she said all of that, the last part Tevvy noticed. She didn't want to know about Amber or even contact her, which means Kris has made a few enemies. She respected Kris for it and at the same time hated her for not getting involved in to her sister's life. Tevvy wished she had her family back for atleast a little while to get to know them, Kris actually has someone and refuses to know them. For Amber's protection, she gets that, but for Kris to not be known to Amber was just sad.

"I know what you're thinking and it's for the best trust me. I'd rather her not be in my life to get involved in things like this, she's better off being normal, in college and someday being a doctor and having a family." Kris smiled a little, "one of us has to be normal right? So why do you were a contact over the one eye?"

Tevvy looked at her shocked, "how?"

"It's a slightly different shade, plus when you meet tons of people in the business I'm in, you see differences in stuff like that." Kris just sort of waved her hand in the air, "it's no big deal really."

"It's red…I think because of my condition, the strain on my brain ya know?" Tevvy rubbed her eyes a little showing signs of falling sleep. "How'd you get the hot car?"

"It was my grandfathers, when they were both murdered it was passed along to me, I knew nothing about it until the will spoke of its storage place. That's enough for tonight we need to get on the road as soon as possible tomorrow and it's 1:30 a.m. Get some sleep now that you have a full belly." Kris untucked her blankets on the bed and crawled under.

"I wanna thank you Kris…for everything." Tevvy just rubbed her hands together, "no one has ever really been open enough to help me."

"Get some sleep kid." Kris rolled over and drifted off.

"Good night then…" Tevvy crawled in to her bed and feel sleep. The dream she had was something that had been nagging her lately more and more. She always sees this man, he is very good looking, black hair, green eyes. He is always playing around with his green tie, no matter how often she sees him. He is always wearing a suit and one of those green ties. He was always nice to her, and she did have a crush on him. Who wouldn't have a crush on the guy of their dreams?


End file.
